Brewing Potions
by Dramione84
Summary: Prompted by a Potions Owl Essay, this is my first attempt at a drabble! 1st person POV Hermione is brewing two potions for class, Draco is trying to distract her.
Brewing Potions:

My first potion is cure for boils. I found this really difficult to make because you need to concentrate on the temperature changes and making sure you take it off the heat for the correct length of time, and Draco Malfoy kept distracting me while I was trying to concentrate… its really hard when you have the Slytherin Prince distracting you and invading your thoughts!

Step 1 - I add all six snake fangs to the mortar and crush them into a fine powder using the pestle. Ive just noticed Draco is looking of this way.

Step 2 - Then I add 500ml of water to my cauldron and bring to the boil. He better not be hoping to copy my technique

Step 3 - Next I add four teaspoons of crushed snake fangs to the cauldron. He knows I know he is looking so he smirks at me.

Step 4 - I heat the mixture to 250 degrees Fahrenheit or 121 degrees Celsius for 10 seconds. I am not going to pay any mind to Malfoy!

Step 5 - I carefully bring the heat down to 212 degrees Fahrenheit or 100 degrees Celsius. I dont have time to notice his blonde hair.

Step 6 - I stir twice clockwise. Im focusing on my technique

Step 7 - I tap the cauldron with my wand three times so the potion turns pink. While NOT thinking about the way his hair falls over his eyes.

Step 8 - I need to leave the cauldron to brew for 45 minutes. And I need to find something to do that doesnt involve thinking about how I could drown in his steely eyes. I decide to read some of Hogwarts, A History.

Step 9 - I then carefully add all four horned slugs to the cauldron. While NOT paying any attention to the fact that Draco is now behind me.

Step 10 - I take cauldron off the heat after three minutes. I tell myself I cannot feel his breathe on my neck.

Step 11 - I add the two porcupine quills and nettles to the potion. While NOT thinking about his lips.

Step 12 - I put the cauldron back on the heat. I am NOT thinking about the fact that he is standing so close to me.

Step 13 - I carefully lower the heat to 45 degrees Celsius or 110 degrees Fahrenheit. I am not thinking about how it would feel if he were to kiss my neck.

Step 14 - I slowly introduce 200ml sunflower oil to the cauldron. I need to concentrate and he is making it hard.

Step 15 - I stir five times clockwise. Now I can feel his hand on my arm.

Step 16 - I need to leave the cauldron to brew for 17 minutes. I step away from him and he smirks again at me. I have to find something to take my mind off him for 16 and a half minutes. This wont be easy.

Step 17 - I carefully take the cauldron off the heat and add the three tablespoons of flobberworm mucus. Yes Mucus. THAT is a prefereable thought to Malfoy!

Step 18 - I leave to cool down and thicken for 5 minutes. Im still thinking about MUCUS not MALFOY

Step 19 - I stir the potion until the desired texture is achieved. The pink smoke is rising and clouding my senses.

Step 20 - I carefully bottle the potion. And then lose control of my senses and let Malfoy KISS ME!

Ok this time I am going to make the Sleeping Draught. I promise to concentrate. On my potion. Not Malfoy's kisses.

Step 1- First I add 4 sprigs of Lavender to the mortar. At least Malfoy is leaving me alone this time!

Step 2- I then add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar. I spoke too soon!

Step 3 - I carefully crush into a creamy paste using the pestle. I'm not paying him any mind this time!

Step 4 - I carefully add 2 blobs of Flobberworm Mucus to your cauldron. Yes, THIS TIME I really WILL focus on MUCUS not MALFOY

Step 5 - I add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to my cauldron. Thinking about MUCUS not the fact that Malfoy is smirking at me in a knowing way

Step 6- I gently heat for 30 seconds- the longest 30 seconds of my life!

Step 7- I carefully add 3 measures of the crushed mixture to my cauldron. Hes walking over to me.

Step 8- I wave your wand. And I ignore Malfoy.

Step 9 - I leave to brew for 70 minutes - I now wish I had used a quicker brew cauldron. I sit and read Hogwarts, A History. I ignore the fact that he sits next to me. I am reading and not thinking about the fact that he has one of my curls in his hand.

Step 10 - I carefully add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to my cauldron. I ignore the fact that Malfoy is watching me.

Step 11 - I carefully heat on a high temperature for 1 minute. While not thinking about his hands on my waist.

Step 12- I add 4 Valerian Sprigs to my cauldron. And do not think about where his hands could go.

Step 13 - I stir 7 times, clockwise. I feel him breathe in the smell of my shampoo.

Step 14 - I wave your wand to complete the potion. I refuse to give in this time. I walk away from Malfoy. He doesnt look happy. I might regret this next potions lesson!


End file.
